09 Kwietnia 2005
06:55 Agrolinia; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:00 Fantaghiro; -Cmentarzysko smoków; serial anim.prod.hiszpańskiej 09:30 W świecie mitów; odc.2 -Młot Bogów; (Myth Quest); 2001 serial prod. kanadyjskiej (stereo) 10:25 Wołanie Białego Wilka 12:05 Zwierzowiec 12:30 Matura 2005; -Z nami zdasz odc.3 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Zwierzęta świata; Pantanal - cudowna równina; cz. 2; 2003 film dokumentalny prod. japońskiej 13:45 Pan Wołodyjowski; cz. 1 15:05 Pan Wołodyjowski; cz. 2 16:30 Śladami Ojca Świętego- Nuncjusz Apostolski w Polsce o Janie Pawle II 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Święta polskie; Długi weekend 18:30 Plebania; odc. 533; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 19:00 Wieczorynka; Bracia Koala; -Zosia tańczy 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:10 Wichry namiętności 22:25 Męska rzecz...; Sto dni w dżungli 23:55 Liga Mistrzów 02:20 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 02:45 Zakończenie programu 06:35 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:05 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:30 Film dla niesłyszących; Potop - cz.I 10:10 Kręcioła; magazyn dla młodzieży 10:40 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 211; serial prod. TVP 11:30 Arka Noego.Prawdziwa opowieść 12:25 Kino bez rodziców; Magiczny autobus; odc.9 Nawiedzony dom; serial animowany prod. USA stereo 12:55 Król sokołów 14:35 Złotopolscy; odc. 667 Szczęśliwie porzucona; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 15:05 Wielka gra 16:00 Castle Rock 17:30 Linia specjalna; program publicystyczny Barbary Czajkowskiej (audiotele: 0-400-207-022 NIE, 0-400-207-055 TAK) 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Camilla wychodzi z cienia 20:01 Panorama flesz 20:05 Szansa na życie 21:30 Studio Papieskie 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Sport-telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Maska 00:35 Con amore 02:20 Zakończenie programu 06:15 Pierwsza miłość (25) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 07:00 Twój lekarz (49) - magazyn medyczny 07:20 Wystarczy chcieć (283) 07:30 Domowa kawiarenka (34) - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2004 08:00 Pokémon (255) - serial anim. Japonia/USA 08:30 Hugo familijny (5) - program dla dzieci 09:00 Pasjonaci (4) - magazyn 09:30 Idol Extra 4 (7) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 10:15 Dźwięki muzyki - musical USA 1965 13:15 Na zawsze razem (4) - teleturniej Polska 2005 14:15 Exclusive - wydanie specjalne - magazyn reporterów Polska 2005 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (188) - serial kom. Polska 2004 15:45 Wydarzenia Polska 2005 15:55 Pogoda 16:00 Klinika samotnych serc (5) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 16:50 Ponad przeciwnościami - dramat USA 1998 18:45 Wydarzenia Polska 2005 19:05 Sport 19:10 Pogoda 19:15 Klinika samotnych serc (6) - serial obycz. Polska 2005 20:15 Idol 4 (14) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 21:15 Niewierna - dramat USA/Niemcy 2002 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23:45 Idol - wyniki (3) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2002 00:05 Uciekinierka - dramat USA 1998 01:45 Reebok Hip Hop - program rozrywkowy 03:15 Aquaz Music Zone - magazyn muzyczny 08:25 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2005 08:55 Przeminęło z wiatrem (1) - melodramat USA 1939 11:10 Przeminęło z wiatrem (2) - melodramat USA 1939 13:30 Port lotniczy 1977 - film katastroficzny USA 1977 15:30 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 16:45 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2005 17:15 Wiecznie młody - film fantastyczny USA 1992 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 20:00 Kryminalni 2 (3) - serial kryminalny Polska 2005 21:00 Ścigany - film sensacyjny USA 1993 23:20 Nieugięty Luke - dramat USA 1967 01:25 Nic straconego 06:55 Przygody koziołka Matołka, Żeby kózka nie skakała; serial animowany Polska 1974 07:05 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta, Tajemniczy słoik, odc. 2; serial animowany Polska 1977 07:15 Przygody koziołka Matołka, Napad na dyliżans; serial animowany Polska 1971 07:25 Lippy and Messy; angielski, Wielka Brytania 07:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Świat opłakuje Papieża; felieton 09:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:50 Przegląd gospodarczy; magazyn gospodarczy 10:15 Eurinfo; magazyn 10:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 10:35 Noce i dnie, U schyłku dnia, odc. 11; serial obyczajowyPolska 1977; reż.: Jerzy Antczak; wyk: Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki 11:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Europa w zagrodzie; magazyn rolniczy 12:10 Panorama morza, odc. 3; cykl reportaży 12:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Etniczne klimaty; program mniejszości narodowych 13:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Lalka, Powrót, odc. 1; serial obyczajowy Polska 1977; reż.: Ryszard Ber; wyk: Małgorzata Braunek, Jerzy Kamas 15:10 To jest temat, Śpiewajmu Panu; cykl reportaży 15:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Program lokalny 16:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 16:35 Prognoza pogody 16:40 Era Basket Liga, Polonia Warszawa - Platinum Wisła Kraków; koszykówka 17:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 17:35 Świat opłakuje Papieża; felieton 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 18:35 Regiony kultury. Nowości; magazyn kulturalny 18:50 Rzeka Nadziei, odc. 18 19:55 Ty jesteś skała; felieton 20:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 20:40 Studio pogoda 20:45 Bilans Trójki; magazyn informacyjny 21:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Kurier; magazyn informacyjny 22:50 Studio pogoda 22:55 Kurier sportowy; magazyn sportowy 23:10 Szczęśliwy brzeg left|thumb|79x79px 6.10 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 6.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 7.30 Modna Moda - magazyn o modzie 8.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 8.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 9.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 9.30 Niezakazane reklamy - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Ja się zastrzelę (114) - serial komediowy 10.30 Diagnoza morderstwo (28) - serial kryminalny 11.30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 12.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 12.30 Extarliga - magazyn żużlowy 13.00 Polska Liga Siatkówki - 2 runda play off 15.00 Joan z Arkadii (10) - serial 16.00 CHCĘ BYĆ PIĘKNA - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Cień anioła (32) - serial 18.00 Odkurzaczyk - dramat fantastyczny, USA 1998 20.00 Grom z jasnego nieba - film akcji, Kanada-Niemcy 1999 22.00 Wydarzenia 22.10 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 22.40 Wstrząsy - komedia sci-fi, USA 1990 0.35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 1.00 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 1.25 Extraliga - magazyn żużlowy 1.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 2.15 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 2.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:15 Tu wszystko się zaczęło 06:35 Przybyłem jako pielgrzym - 1997 rok 07:15 Żywe kamienie 07:40 Miłość największa 08:00 Myśląc ojczyzna 08:25 Zostań z nami - rok 2002 09:05 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 10:00 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 10:15 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; 15-lecie Wspólnoty Polskiej 10:50 Studio Jedynki 11:25 W hołdzie Ojcu Świętemu -koncert z krakowskich Błoni 12:30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Dom; odc. 4 A jeszcze wczoraj było wesele; serial TVP 14:45 VIII Dni Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego "Paderewski in memoriam" 15:30 Krajobrazy serca - Poeci - Wychowankowie UJ 16:05 Wielka gra 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:30 Linia specjalna; program Barbary Czajkowskiej 18:00 M jak miłość; odc. 227; serial TVP stereo 18:45 Wilno żegna Papieża 19:00 Słowackie spotkania - relacja z wizyty Marszałka Senatu RP w Bratysławie 19:15 Dobranocka; Noddy; odc. 6 - Szczęśliwy dzień; serial animowany prod. angielskiej (stereo) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:05 Dom; odc. 4 -A jeszcze wczoraj było wesele; serial TVP 21:35 Kobiety znad Wisły; Tylko strach 23:05 Krajobrazy serca - Poeci - Wychowankowie UJ 23:35 Wielka gra 00:30 M jak miłość; odc. 227; serial TVP stereo 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Noddy; odc. 5 - Szczęśliwy dzień; serial animowany prod. angielskiej (stereo) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 02:00 Dom; odc. 4 -A jeszcze wczoraj było wesele; serial TVP 03:30 Kobiety znad Wisły; Tylko strach 05:05 VIII Dni Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego "Paderewski in memoriam: 05:55 Śladami Ojca Świętego - Nuncjusz Apostolski w Polsce o Janie Pawle II 06:15 Wilno żegna Papieża 06:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; 15-lecie Wspólnoty Polskiej 06:55 Linia specjalna; program Barbary Czajkowskiej 07:25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 07.00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07.10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial dla dzieci, odc. 29 08.25 Wolne chwile - film obyczajowy, Polska, 1979 09.55 Brown Sugar - komedia romantyczna, USA, 2002 11.45 Salvador Dali i jego kino (Cinema Dali) - film dokumentalny, Francja/Hiszpania, 2003 12.40 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13.15 Rosyjska arka (Russian Ark - Eine einzigartige Zeitreise durch die Eremitage/Russkij kowczeg) - dramat historyczny, Rosja/Niemcy, 2002 15.00 Rugratsy szaleją (Rugrats Go Wild!) - film animowany, USA, 2003 16.25 Teściowie (The In-Laws) - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Niemcy, 2003 18.10 Najlepsi z najlepszych (Michel Vaillant) - film sensacyjny, Francja, 2003 20.00 Premiera Zjadacz grzechów - thriller, USA/Niemcy, 2003 21.50 W rękach wroga (In Enemy Hands) - dramat wojenny, USA, 2004 23.35 Niezawodny plan (Foolproof) - film sensacyjny, Kanada, 2003 01.15 Witamy w naszej dzielnicy (The Safety of Objects) - dramat obyczajowy, Wlk. Brytania/USA, 2001 03.15 Kucharz, złodziej, jego żona i jej kochanek (The Cook the Thief His Wife and Her Lover) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Holandia/Wlk. Brytania, 1989 05.15 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne left|thumb|79x79px 06:15 Globo Educação 06:40 Globo Ciência 07:10 Globo Ecologia 07:35 Ação 08:05 TV Globinho 11:35 Os Simpsons 12:00 Praça TV - Primeira Edição 12:45 Globo Esporte 13:15 Jornal Hoje 13:45 Vídeo Show 14:20 Caldeirão do Huck 16:12 Globo Notícia 16:15 Sessão de Sábado Um Tira da Pesada 18:05 Como uma Onda 18:50 Praça TV - Segunda Edição 19:10 Começar de Novo 20:15 Jornal Nacional 20:55 América 22:00 Zorra Total 23:00 Supercine O Quarto Anjo 00:40 Altas Horas 02:40 Corujão De Cabeça para Baixo VIVA Polska 05:00 Sunrise program muzyczny 09:00 Planet VIVA program muzyczny 11:00 Get the Clip 14:00 Chartsurfer program muzyczny 16:00 Get the Clip 19:00 Nowe na VIVIE magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Club Rotation program muzyczny 21:00 Planet VIVA program muzyczny 22:00 Bezele 23:00 Bounce program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rede Globo z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2005 roku